List of Bear in the Big Blue House episodes
Episode list Season 1 # Home Is Where the Bear Is # Water, Water Everywhere # Mouse Party # Shape of a Bear # Picture of Health # Share, Bear # Why Bears Can't Fly # Falling for Fall # What's in the Mail, Today? # Dancin' the Day Away # A Wagon of a Different Color # Dirt, I Love You So! # Music to My Ears # All Connected # Summer Cooler # The Big Little Visitor # A Winter's Nap # Working Like a Bear # Magic in the Kitchen # Spring Fever # A Plant Grows in Bear's House # Eat, Drink Juice and Be Merry # Need a Little Help Today # Lost Thing # Listen Up! # Friends for Life Season 2 # Ooh Baby, Baby # Raiders of the Lost Cheese # The Big Sleep # Clear as a Bell # Good Times # You Learn Something New Every Day # Back to Nature # The Ojolympics # The Great Pretender # It's All in Your Head # Oops, My Mistake # Bear's Birthday Bash # Picture This # The Big Blue Housecall # Change Is in the Air # Look What I Made # If at First You Don't Succeed... # All Weather Bear # I Built That # Tutter's Tiny Trip # Dance Fever! # Afraid Not # I Gotta Be Me! # Buggin' # Love Is All You Need # It's a Mystery to Me # As Different as Day and Night # Grandparents Just Want to Have Fun # The Way I Feel Today # You Go, Ojo! # Scientific Bear # Boys Will Be Boys # I Was Just Thinking # Wish You Were Here # And to All a Good Night # Call It a Day # We Did It Our Way # What's the Story? # When You've Got to Go! Season 3 # Friends at Play # Nothing to Fear # Lost and Found # The Senseless Detectives # Halloween Bear # You Never Know # It's All About You # Woodland House Wonderful # I've Got Your Number # What's Mine Is Yours # Bear's Secret Cave # Smellorama # I For-Got Rhythm!? # Wait for Me # Morning Glory # That Healing Feeling # The Tutter Family Reunion # Bats are People Too # Words, Words, Words # Let's Get Interactive # The Yard Sale # The Best Thanksgiving Ever # Read My Book # Go to Sleep # A Berry Bear Christmas Part 1 # A Berry Bear Christmas Part 2 Season 4 # Welcome to Woodland Valley Part 1 # Welcome to Woodland Valley Part 2 # Step By Step # The First Day at Mouse School # Rockin' Rocko # When Harry Met Hallie # Show and Tell # Tutter Gathers Some Moss # History, Herstory, Bearstory # At the Old Bear Game # The Amazing Skippy # Let's Hit the Road # Great Ball of Firefighters # Appreciation Day # Show Your Stuff # Grandma Flutter's 100th Birthday # The View from You # To Clean or Not to Clean # The Great Bandini # Volunteers of Woodland Valley # Big Blue Home of the Brave # A Trip to the General Store # Tutter's First Big Sleepover Bash # A Strange Bird # Let it Go # This Is Your Life, Bear Other Languages French Season 1 (Saison 1) # Bienvenue dans la grande Maison bleue # Que d'eau ! # L'Anniversaire de Trotteur # Une forme d'ours # En pleine forme # Savoir partager # Si j'avais des ailes # Vive l'automne ! # Courrier surprise # Danser toute la journée # Un chariot de toutes les couleurs # La Terre, la Boue et nous # Vive la musique ! # Tout est lié # Une chaude journée d'été # Trotteur a de la visite # Sieste d'hiver # Au travail ! # Cuisine magique # Vive le printemps ! # Faire pousser une plante # Pique-nique # Aidons Tibère # Mais où est Blanchou ? # Écoutez bien ! # Les Meilleurs Amis du monde Season 2 (Saison 2) # Bébé # Les Aventuriers du fromage perdu # La Pyjama-partie # Trotteur a perdu la voix # Les Bons Moments # Apprendre, c'est amusant # Retour à la nature # Vive le sport ! # Devine qui je suis # Pense-bête # Erreur, Bêtises et Maladresses # Bon anniversaire, Tibère # L'Album photo # Docteur Groin # Un air de renouveau # Machines à tout faire # À force d'entraînement # La Pluie et le Beau Temps # Jeu de construction # Le Petit Voyage de Trotteur # Danse avec moi # Une peur bleue # Confiance en soi # Libellule, Coccinelle et Papillons # De l'amour dans l'air # Mystère... mystère # Le Jour et la Nuit # La Visite des grands-parents # Comment ça va aujourd'hui ? # Les Quilles à la vanille # Scientifiques en herbe # Les garçons seront toujours des garçons # Devinettes et bouts de ficelle # Seul dans la Maison bleue # Les Merveilles de la nuit # Quelle journée # Travail d'équipe # Raconte-moi # Question de pot Season 3 (Saison 3) # Jeux entre amis # Petites et grandes peurs # À la recherche des canards # Les Cinq Sens # Fantômes et Friandises # L'Anniversaire d'Ojo # Chacun ses différences # La Maison merveilleuse # Un, deux, trois # Ce qui est à moi est à toi # La Caverne de Tibère # Un festival de parfums # Une journée bien rythmée # Une longue attente # Au saut du lit # Trotteur chez le docteur # La Famille Trotteur # Benny la chauve-souris # Des mots, des mots, des mots # L'Ordinateur # La Vente de charité # Joyeux Thanksgiving # Le Club de lecture # Au pays des rêves # Joyeux Noël Partie 1 # Joyeux Noël Partie 2 Season 4 (Saison 4) # La Bibliothèque Partie 1 # La Bibliothèque Partie 2 # Chaque chose en son temps # Trotteur à l'école # La Visite de Rocko # La Petite Sœur # Devoir d'école # Un nouvel ami ! # Chacun son histoire # Qui est ton héros ? # Panache l'écureuil # En route ! # Entrez dans la danse # Gratitude # Quel talent ! # Joyeux anniversaire grand-mère ! # Le Cinéma de Trotteur # Les Joies du ménage # Faites de la musique # Les bénévoles du Bois Joli # Quel courage ! # Un tour à l'épicerie # La première pyjama partie de Trotteur # Un drôle d'oiseau # Une pluie de soucis # Merci Tibère !